Cold Night
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Sets shortly after Otoya and Tokiya were into relationship. Started from a kiss Otoya gave when he thought Tokiya's asleep―leading to a hot kiss.


**Title: **Cold Night  
><strong>Genre(s): <strong>Romance  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Uta no Prince-sama  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Uta no Prince-sama © BROCCOLI  
><strong>Warning: <strong>_Shounen-ai_ ALMOST _yaoi_ (this is still rated T, right?). Some grammatical error and probably OOC.  
><strong>AN: **This sets just shortly after Otoya and Tokiya into relationship. So―Tokiya's still a little clumsy. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nee<em>, Tokiya..."

The so-called guy raised his eyebrow, "What? Something's the matter?" he asked. He shifted his body and wrapped his body more with the blanket since it was so cold that night―being in winter and all. He breathed out the cold air through his mouth.

Otoya slowly opened his eyes, "Uh... I'm cold..." he stated. "And I uh..." the redhead scratched his head, "can you share your blanket, too?" he grinned. The older teen groaned, "That's why I told you to at least take your blanket," he sighed.

The redhead giggled, "But―I think it's more romantic this way! _Nee_, Tokiya, share the blanket with me. Tokiya~" he whined. Otoya pulled Tokiya's shirt a little, seeking attention from the blunette. Meanwhile, the blunette himself bit his lips, holding the blush on his face. This is why he's so against them sleeping together, he's just... too close to Otoya. Especially if they had to share the small blanket he had, wouldn't it make them closer?

"Tokiya~" he called out again. After receiving no response from Tokiya, he pouted, "_Samui yo_, Tokiya..." he snuggled closer to his partner and smiled to himself. Tokiya who realised that―suddenly flinched and sat up. Otoya startled, "E-eh? What's wrong, Tokiya?" he asked.

"A-ah... it's..." he scratched his cheeks. He was relieved that it's so dark so that Otoya couldn't see the blush on his face. He cleared his throat, "No―it's... I was just... surprised." He lay down again, this time he shared the blanket with Otoya, "h-here..."

"_Sankyū_, Tokiya!"

* * *

><p>Otoya's eyes flickered open. "What time is it?" he muttered softly while yawning. He rubbed his eyes, "I think I need the restroom..." he slowly got up and scanned the room. He noticed his partner, sleeping so peacefully beside him. He smiled and brushed of Tokiya's fringe of his face. Tokiya's eyelids fluttered as he wrapped himself tighter with the blanket, Otoya quickly pulled back his hand, "Oops, sorry..." he whispered softly.<p>

The redhead got up from the bed and went to the restroom. He walked slowly to prevent noise coming from his footsteps and woke up the older teen.

After he's done doing his business, he sat down on the bed again―resulting a small creak sound came out. Otoya turned to Tokiya and looked at his face again. He bit his lips, '_Tokiya's so cute when he's asleep!_' he thought to himself. He's actually holding himself back to just jump at him and pinched his cheeks or something―but, he know that he can't do that. Tokiya's already lacking sleep from whatever-his-part-time-job is and of course Otoya wouldn't want to wake him up.

He just grinned to himself staring at his lover's angelic face.

Otoya bit his lower lip―thinking about something that just crossed his mind. He scratched his temple and exhaled. His face flushed a little, hoping that Tokiya wouldn't get angry if he were to know what he was going to do.

He leaned in closer to Tokiya and pressed his lips gently to Tokiya's. He closed his eyes and could feel that it stung his lips due to both of the cold lips. It's so nice―Tokiya's lips' just felt so nice.

The younger teen opened his eyes slowly―and caught that Tokiya's staring straight at him. He jumped back off quickly, "_Uwaaa_! To-Tokiya!" Tokiya also sat up suddenly and turned his face away―covering it with his palm.

"Y-you're awake―Tokiya! S-since when!" Otoya asked. He covered his mouth with his palm, too―embarrassed that Tokiya was actually awake and knew what he did. "U-uh... I... woke up..." Tokiya swallowed, "―in the middle... of the kiss..." he continued.

Otoya messed up his hair, "A-ah... I-I see..."

Both were sitting in silence for quite a while―thinking of what to say to start the conversation, to lighten the mood. Otoya parted his lips, only to say, "Uh... um..."

"... ―w-what?" Tokiya replied.

Otoya rubbed the back of his neck, "So-sorry 'bout that... I... won't do that again..." he exhaled. He slowly peeked at Tokiya―curious what kind of expression will Tokiya make. Angry? Still maintaining his serious face? ... or―

"T-the kiss was actually quite nice..."

―a very red face.

Otoya left his mouth agape. He just couldn't believe what he saw, the Tokiya he knew was a very serious person and he never thought that Tokiya would make that kind of face. He lowered his head and gritted his teeth, "... Really? Uh... wanna continue, then?" he asked softly.

There was a long pause before Tokiya answered, "... Yeah... I guess..."

Otoya took a glance to Tokiya and swallowed. He stood up and walked closer to Tokiya, reaching up Tokiya's cheeks, he pulled him closer. "Your hand's cold," Tokiya muttered. The redhead grinned, "I told you before, didn't I?"

Tokiya smiled and slowly closed his eyes, Otoya did so, too. The redhead took the initiative and leaned closer to Tokiya, connecting their lips. It's still like before―the kiss stung both of them due to the coldness, but it didn't make them part the lips. Instead, Otoya bit Tokiya's lips―earning a moan escaped through his mouth. Otoya took the chance and shoved his tongue into the older teen's warm, wet cavern. Otoya rested his hand behind Tokiya's head and pulled him closer―deepening the kiss.

Their tongues battled for dominance, but then won by Otoya. When they were both about to need more oxygen, the redhead parted their lips. But, he pushed Tokiya down to bed, which quite surprised the one on the bottom. Otoya slammed their lips together once more, this time he's more aggressive than before. He slipped his hand inside Tokiya's clothes while slowly parting the kiss and moved to Tokiya's ear.

Tokiya whimpered when his partner nibbled his earlobe, "O-Otoya―"

The younger one there licked the other's ear, making both their face flushed so hard. "... What, Tokiya?" Tokiya moaned in satisfaction, "Nggh―i-it's... going too far... Otoya..." he squeezed Otoya's shirt when Otoya nibbled his ear once more, "―the headmaster... we can't... go too far..." he continued.

The redhead widened his eyes and gave Tokiya a shocked-look, "I... completely forgot about that..." he stated.

Otoya moved away so Tokiya could sit, too, and scratched the back of his head, "Ah... how I really wish we'd graduate soon..." he complained. Tokiya fixed his shirt back and chuckled a little. The younger teen glanced at Tokiya and smiled, "_Nee_, Tokiya, you wanna continue after we graduate?" he smiled innocently.

Tokiya startled and his face flushed again, "E-e-eh? I-I―well―" he lowered his head, and then looked away, "Y-yeah... s-sure..."

Otoya grinned widely and hugged him, "_Uwaaa_, Tokiya's so cute!" It just made Tokiya's face more crimson than before, he thought to himself, '_But, I think you're the one who's cute... Otoya..._'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **... OOC... and the ending... sucks "orz I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT IT'S SO BLOODY DIFFICULT TO GET THEM IN CHARACTER! I don't think I face the same problem in the other fandom―at least, they're not _too_ , Otoya and Tokiya's just... aww, I still can't get them IC! | And sorry for the ending, I know it's just bloody weird, eh? Maybe I'll edit it if I get idea in how to properly end it (probably no, too, since I'm so lazy~ /_slapped_) So, uh... review? I accept any kind of review, really. Critics, compliments, flames, ANYTHING, I accept them.


End file.
